Present-day computing systems include high-speed channels, or links, to communicate information between integrated circuit (IC) devices. Such channels often achieve speed performance at the expense of power efficiency. Many systems would benefit from channels that require less power to move information at high data rates. For example, laptop computers quickly drain bulky, expensive batteries, and power dissipated as heat can be uncomfortable and often necessitates noisy fans and/or complex power-management schemes. Perhaps more important, power requirements and the batteries needed to meet them have considerable adverse impacts on the size, cost, usage time, and performance of handheld devices. There is therefore a demand for systems and methods for communicating at high speeds using minimal power.